


Dream

by JoAsakura



Category: Rictor/Shatterstar - Fandom
Genre: M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-22
Updated: 2010-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoAsakura/pseuds/JoAsakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rictor dreams. NSFW by no stretch of the imagination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream

He never remembers the dream when he awakes. Only the pleasant thrill in his flesh remains,

Even so, everything in the dream, while he is in it, is intimately familiar- nostalgic even.

A breeze stirs the thin fabric walls of the tent,. The flickering shadows displayed on them, moving in time to the music, speaks of a world outside. But Ric has never ventured beyond to confines of the tent in this dream. The music and singing beyond the walls is thin and haunting, yet oddly muffled.

Inside the tent, the only sounds are their moans and the sharp intake of breath. There is the soft rasp of skin on skin and the delicate chime of the ornaments woven into his lover's hair. It smells like musk and amber and steel and sex and Ric could die happy here, in this dream.

Too many hands on him as he sinks back into 'Star's lap, that huge and perfect cock filling him exactly so. His back arching against the broad, warm chest behind him. But too many hands. One pair teases him, long fingers rubbing the fat vein in his shaft and drawing the beading fluid at the tip along the inside of his thigh. Another pair strokes along his ribcage, moving him in time with the brain-melting thrusts inside. Still another pair- one hand twisting his nipples into tiny points of pleasure-pain while thing fingers of the other slowly fuck his mouth.

'Star's voice is low and rough and nonsensical in his ears, a collection of growling sounds that brings Ric over the edge each and every time, the orgasm in his dream translating into a sudden jolt of wakefulness.

Usually, his body at least does him the favour of not ruining the sheets with the inevitable side effects of that sort of dream. But he wakes up and he's hard, god. So effing hard.

A muggy New York summer breeze works it's way through their bedroom window and it smells like the city. So Ric buries his nose in 'Star's hair and breathes deep the scent of musk and steel, letting his hands trail down the broad muscles of his back.

'Star purrs, half- awake and arches back into the touch. No conversation as he opens himself to Ric, just a soft, low sound that seems to offer everything, awake or dreaming.


End file.
